The Fall
by tropicallover
Summary: Metatron discovers that Castiel escaped his house, and instead of honoring his honorable deal with Sam, he decides to hurt Sam in the most worst possible way. [Implied rape scenes] So Metatron forces Sam into a fuck/die situation and creates a video. Note: This is an alternative to 9.18. Pairing: forced Sam/Metatron, Cas/Dean, Sam/Gabriel.
1. Prologue

**Prologue; or how the story starts... **

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, cw and others have the rights over it.

Warning: heavy M material here.

* * *

Sam Winchester is meant to meet up with Metatron tonight. They both found out that Castiel was missing, and while Sam was generally worried about this plan, Dean wasn't. The plan really was simple, he offer to trade for Castiel and Metatron will get back his second in command. It's not enough that Sam has already lost out from the fact that Dean has to let go of Gadreel but the fact that he had to deal with Metatron himself. When Sam first met Metatron, there was something about him that made him question whether the angel can be trustworthy (turns out he's not).

However, what Sam doesn't know is that Metatron has been informed before Metatron met Sam is that Castiel somehow escaped from his place.

Metatron was sure that Gabriel had something to do with this escape. See Metatron sent Gabriel to give Castiel a message, to understand that Castiel should really bow before him, his glorious powers and really Metatron is more or less a God now. But Gabriel, really didn't agree with Metatron's message, so Metatron decided to string the archangel in a prison filled with holy fire surrounding the naked archangel with shackles holding his body up. Metatron was able to obtain Gabriel's powers as a trickster to create his own planes, and told Gabriel that he would free him if he told the message to Castiel. And Gabriel did do just that, however, Castiel found out that this was a trap as well and escaped from Metatron's own house.

Metatron had to figure out exactly how to hurt everyone in the process, and he knows that Sam Winchester will meet him in this current location which was close to his house. Metatron read a lot of stories, and he knew about tropes that writers would fall under. He learned about what sex was (after observing them before he decided to hide on Earth) and read lots of stories about what rape is. He never understood why humans would rape other humans, but he did learn that the psychological aspect is more about control and power. And this will send a message to everyone, most importantly to Gabriel for fucking up his plan to get Gadreel back.

Metatron called his old friend and pal, Trixie, a siren who was able to contribute in the fuck or die situation that he was going to force Sam Winchester with him. It's simply because Metatron knows that the form he picked, the body he has, doesn't make him desirable when it comes to sex. And he so wasn't to fuck with Sam Winchester, because it's easy too. Gadreel already explained to him that Sam Winchester has already been hurt before (most likely by Lucifer). He also suspected that Gabriel has a crush on Sam, or at least tolerate "team free will," and that Dean and Castiel would be hurt by this in the process.

"Trixie, remember how you asked if I ever needed a favor right now?" after Metatron called Trixie on his cell-phone.

"Sure darling, what exactly do you want?" She asked him.

If anyone was watching Metatron outside on the street before he entered the designated area that he and Sam Winchester agreed upon to discuss deals, he had a wonderful smirk on his face. His second plans were falling together quite nicely. He already can see the tall hunter waiting in the area. And he can Trixie also near the area. When she signaled around the corner from Sam, he knew that it was showtime.

_ Really Gabriel shouldn't have messed with him _.

"Hello, Sam Winchester, we both know that I have Castiel and that your brother has Gadreel, so how about we swap tomorrow to get who we want back," he told Sam Winchester as he entered the area.

"No tricks?" Sam responded back. It seems like Sam's guard was up and not only that his gut instincts was screaming for him to run at this moment.

"No tricks, I am an honorable man. I hold up my end of the deals and so do you," He responded so easily, "after all this is the best deal you can get."

After he said those words, Sam Winchester can feel something hit him. He wasn't sure exactly why the smell of lavender overpowered him, but he smells it before he falls unconsciously on the ground. He didn't realize that this was all a trap.

Metatron moves Sam's body to a seedy motel.

"How much longer till the sex pollen takes hold," he asked as he watched a smirking Trixie watch him move this heavy body to the motel room that he booked earlier.

"Another 20 minutes. I gave him the most strongest sex pollen around. He's going to have to endure 24 hours of sex with you. Think you can handle that?" Trixie asked while twirling her red hair in her fingers.

"Of course, I can, but will you provide some stamina potion so he will?" He asked.

"Sure darling, let me get that for you. Also, I provided handcuffs, collars, shackles, and other sex toys if you need to use. He will also move in any body position you'll think of, and can go to any of the rooms here (essentially the bathroom, shower, and bed). Just remember, think in your mind, and the shackles, or whatever binding is on him will change his body position" she smiled while providing bags of sex toys, collars, handcuffs, shackles and a stamina position just for him to use.

Metatron honestly felt like he was truly in heaven. Not only would he have the power to tape this, but Sam Winchester was truly going to be the weakest link on team free will, and he can crush whatever plans the Winchester boys and Castiel had.

The raping time was about to begin...

Metatron set the shackles on Sam's hands and legs, and placed a black collar with silver buds around it on his neck, which had a nice lovely string to remind Sam's place. He'll come to think of himself as a dog, as Metatron thought, while making sure to handcuff his hands as well on the bedside so that his penis was lined up before Sam's ass. He learned from sex books, that this position was called doggy style or anal sex. Trixie also gave him tremendous amount of lube for Metatron to prepare Sam's ass, but he didn't really want to lube anything.

"I heard just going straightaway will be more painful," while speaking with Trixie after taking off Sam's clothes and preparing himself. "And I want him to understand that this is not only a sex pollen that was in the air but a fuck or die situation."

And then they decided to proceed talking about their favorite sex positions which gave Metatron even more ideas about what to do.

He heard Sam's breathing pick up as a form of increasing oxygen amount (as a form of anxiety or something...)

"I think he's waking up," Trixie said with a smile. She was ready for this show to begin. She heard about how the Winchester boys killed a siren about five years prior, so she was ready to aid Metatron's plan on fucking up any Winchester boys.

She sat in front of the bed, and curled her hand in Sam's hair.

Sam woke up in what seemed to be in a crappy motel room with a king's bed, with the walls with some kind of fading yellow or green color, and a women with long red hair and green eyes staring at him. He tried moving his body and yet he felt trapped and bound in this position. He looked around the room and realized that he was naked and that Metatron was on top of him as well.

"Well look at this sight," said the unknown women who kept rubbing his hair the same way that Lucifer did the first time they met.

She continued to stroke his hair, while she whispered, "I hope you have fun tonight Sam Winchester, not only are you and Metatron trapped in this situation, but you are both going to have to fuck each other for 24 hours, starting soon. See, I saw you meeting up with this person, knew you were Sam Winchester, one of the Winchesters who killed my own brother. I am giving you five minutes for both you and Metatron to get out of this binding, but if you don't get out of it, I hope you have the best 24 hours of sex."

She smiled and hopped off the bed, and then stated that she'll be in the next room, leaving privacy but she'll still be able to observe them while doing the act.

"And even if you get out of those bindings you are going to have to fuck someone for 24 hours, or you'll die and also I gave you this wonderful sex pollen that will make you want to have sex right now." She proceeded to leave the room.

Sam looked around the room and realized that an alarm was left as well to see when those five minutes were up. He tried struggling, but then he saw that he was tied up. His legs were tied with shackles coming out of the wall. And he felt his wrists were in handcuffs towards the bed frame.

"Can you move as well Metatron?" Sam asked hoping to figure out how to get out of the bindings. See he can feel Metatron's cock near his ass, and it doesn't help that every time Metatron moved, his body felt like pushing towards Metatron's body. He did keep moving, but he felt some pre-come coming out of Metatron's cock.

The watch beeped, signaling that the five minutes were up, and that the 24 hours countdown was beginning.

"I am sorry that we are in this position, but I can't fight the sex pollen anymore," Metatron told him in his ears, "not only that, but the sex pollen can affect anyone, even angels."

Metatron move his arms to hang around Sam's neck in order to gain leverage. And while Sam was trying so hard not to have a panic attack to happen, he started breathing heavier. He knew what was going to happen, especially since Metatron was tied up as well.

Metatron simply guided his cock into Sam's entrance in his ass and he can feel Sam's muscles tighten around this. Metatron smirked, he hoped this would happen. Once the muscles tighten around he continued guiding his cock into the ass (all the way down), while feeling Sam wither underneath him. He can see blood coming out as well, meaning that this was going to hurt Sam a lot.

Metatron was happy to hear Sam scream while he was doing this. It's only been the first few minutes, and he already made Sam scream. He couldn't wait to hear more screaming to happen. Metatron continued to thrust his cock in Sam's ass, making sure to speed up momentum, so Sam will continue to scream out loud and to see tears coming down his face. He wanted Sam to scream. Scream till he could no longer scream any more that his throat was hoarse enough. To the point that Metatron knew that Sam could no longer walk properly (that his walk would look like something painful crawled up his ass and stayed that). For Sam to know that he was truly properly his in every sense of the word. He was going to train Sam's body, so that Sam will become not only sensitive to his touches but to the point that Sam will come willingly like a dog serving his master. He couldn't wait for his plans to come into motion.

Castiel called Dean once he figured out that he was somewhere on the highway. Before Gabriel left in his dreams, he found out that Gabriel wasn't a willing participant in any of this and that Metatron stepped out of his house. He needed to find Dean and figure out what the heck Metatron's plans were. Dean told him Sam was missing, but he still had Gadreel hidden in the bunker right now. Dean told him that Sam hasn't even called back after meeting with Metatron to discuss a trade. Castiel didn't really understand why his stomach was in knots but he felt like Sam not answering his phone must have something to do with Metatron. He was heading home. Heading towards Dean and hopefully they can figure out what Metatron's next plan is and where Sam is.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, cw and others have the rights over it.

Warning: heavy M material here.

* * *

Warnings: Rape scene chapter. Things you will see in this chapter: double penetration, bathroom sex, anal/doggy style sex, torture, blood play, markings, oral sex, leaving someone dead. Basically Metatron is evil and Sam is just realizing that.

_Hours 1 to 8 of Sam's Rape_

On hour eight, Sam feels death beckon him. He sees the angel of Death come forth to him; however, right when Death tells him to come with him, he feels something intrude in his body again. It's like the torture will never end.

He becomes conscious again and sees Metatron looming over his body again. His penis entering into his ass again with all the pain he felt before.

"This is what you get Sam" Metatron tells him. Sam looks at the clock, and realizes that even though Metatron fucked him literally for eight hours, the clock states that only seven hours had passed.

"This is what happens when you try to bite my dick, you die, and I chose to save your life again. You should be begging me not to end you right now. See, I am even kinder than Lord Voldemort or Umbridge is to Harry," Metatron continued speaking. Sam just wanted to cry already. He had enough of this. He realized that Metatron wasn't being kind. He would rather die than be in this position. Once again, his choices were taken away from him. He silently prays for anyone to save him. He can hear Metatron chucking, while he kept thrusting his penis into Sam's ass.

Let's go to the beginning...

—-

After Metatron entered his cock into Sam's entrance of his ass, he kept thrusting so hard into Sam's ass. Metatron really enjoyed seeing all the blood gushing out of Sam's ass. It was a sight to behold really, and Metatron wanted to mark Sam as his own. He knew exactly where he would mark Sam. He would place both his hands on Sam's butt cheeks to symbolize who owns Sam. The problem was, Metatron kept trying to claim Sam as his own, similar to how Castiel bonded with Dean, and he couldn't. Something foul was a foot.

Metatron kept thrusting into Sam, causing Sam to hold tightly on the railing of the bed, and Sam wished that he had a pillow underneath his hips, because his body was sore. Sam was wimpering and screaming, pretty sure he was in a middle of a panic attack while Metatron kept fucking him. He was getting raped, and he couldn't do anything to protect himself or get himself out of this mess.

Sam looked up on the clock to see how long this was happening, it simply felt like forever, but the clock stated that only 30 minutes had passed. Just thirty minutes only, and he's already screaming, in tears, and his ass feels like it's on fire. The burning sensation wasn't something he enjoyed. Even when he had sex with Brady in college, he wasn't this rough with him.

"Oh Sam, you are so beautiful like this," Metatron told him, while he changed his hands position from being around his neck, to being placed firmly on his hips. Sam wanted to die. He didn't want to be in this position. After finally Metatron released his final load of cum into Sam's ass, he stopped. Well, Sam can still feel Metatron's dick inside his ass, but he was no longer savagely thrusting into it.

"As long as I have my dick inside of you in any position, like your mouth, your ass, or any other sexual position, it still counts as fucking, so we can take a break or we could continue to the next activity," Metratron explained to Sam why he had his dick inside of him still. Sam wanted to take a break, he needed this break, because he felt like he was tortured enough from all the pain.

After giving Sam a ten minute break, Metatron,took his dick towards the entrance, so Sam wouldn't "die", and placed something on himself. Sam tried to turn around to see what's going on.

"Have you ever tried double penetration?" Metatron asked him. Sam felt like this wasn't just the worst thing to happen to him, but even worse things were going to happen. He didn't want this to happen to him, and yet-

Metatron placed onto himself, something called a strap-on dildo. This was a funny looking sex toy that Trixie recommended, she even told him how double penetration was double the pain that Sam was going to experience if he decided to do this, and pleasurable act that Metatron would enjoy. Trixie showed some buttons to be used that he can use to let Sam enjoy the experience, essentially causing more pain.

Sam felt Metatron's dick go inside his ass, but he also felt another insertion, and Sam tried to kick his legs. He didn't want double penetration. He can imagine being even in more pain than he's already in.

"Sam, I want to make sure you're enjoying this," Metatron, "and apparently this sex toy that I am currently using is a dildo. Hopefully you'll enjoy this, just how I will enjoy this."

Sam doesn't know how to end this torture, but Sam is trying to plot his way. Maybe if he will kick Metatron and get out of these cuffs, his nightmare will be over. What Sam didn't really know was that his nightmare was just getting started.

All of the sudden, Sam's body was placed in such away, that the bindings weren't even removed, but he was on all four, where he was kneeling down on his knees, and his legs were still bound to the bed frames with handcuffs, and his hands were still handcuffed and chained to the other side of the bed frames. He wasn't in his lying position, as he was before. But suddenly, he feels Metatron's dick in his ass again, but he feels a plastic device (a dildo, he'll realize later) being thrusting into him. Each thrusting was deep, and he can feel Metatron stating that he was still so tight. Then he feels a load coming out of Metatron, and once again Sam is screaming and wondering how no one in this motel room can hear this is going on.

Sam doesn't know how long this lasts, but each thrust that Metatron places in his ass, is so much painful than before. He tries to look over and sees Metatron's face. His face looks terrifying, so much so, because he sees his wicked smile on his face. Sam seems to realize that maybe, just maybe, Metatron planned all this out. He only thinks this because he can hear Metatron's long sighs, and his smile and how much he keeps telling Sam that he is beautiful in this position. Sam just wishes that he can get out of this. He tries planning a way out of this position. Maybe if he just bites Metatron really hard he can escape from this. Sam decides to bite into the sheets of the bed and think about something else. Anything else really and tries not to moan so much. However, Sam is losing on that front. It's not like Sam really wants to be raped by Metatron, however, every thrust and the pounding in his ass leaves him to moan so loudly and whimper, and doesn't help that he can feel an orgasm coming along while Metatron rides him out.

"I wonder what would happen if I turn this dildo on to be at level 1," Metatron whispers in Sam's ear, "I also wonder whether Lucifer touch you in this way as well."

Sam doesn't remember much from the cage, and if he does have memories, he remembers psychological torture from the Lucifer hallucination period. He doesn't want the dildo to have an electrical/vibration component, but it does. Metatron turns on the dildo to level 1, and Sam gasps, and starts to moan even louder than before, to the point that he thinks that even if this is the first level, that Metatron shouldn't put this on a higher level.

"Look how wet you are, you are such a beautiful whore Sam. You're a slut, and you're cumin so much, and I know you want even more, a higher level," Metatron tells him in between the thrusts. Sam doesn't want more, but after thrusting several times, Metatron. Metatron decides to amp the level to level 5; just to see how much more pain Sam will be in. After the adjusting of the dildo, Sam's body was bouncing even more after each thrust, and he can feel Sam shuddering, whimpering, and moaning so loudly. Metatron can feel that he was finally coming to completion.

He tortured Sam's ass for way too long. Metatron checked the time on the clock and saw that two hours and half already passed when he started fucking Sam. He decided to turn the dildo to level 10, and he will leave his dick in Sam's ass, that way Sam is still being fucked with such a force, but Metatron wouldn't have to do anymore work.

Sam can feel Metatron not thrusting in his ass any longer (it was savage and brutal and he was exhausted, and he checks to see that two hours and thirty five minutes had passed since this ordeal has started). He can feel the dildo though vibrating with such a pressure, and pounding in his ass though. He's tired but moaning every time the dildo is positioned in that place that makes him moan loud enough. Sadly, his body is betraying how he feels, but he tries shoving his mouth into the bed sheets, and keeps grabbing the bed sheets with his hands. Metatron just places his dick while sitting in position where he doesn't have to fuck Sam that much, but the dildo does the job. Sam continues to try and think of something else, and doesn't realize that he's drifting to a sleepy position. His body is sore and he's tired.

Metatron notices that Sam is no longer moaning, nor that he has enough stamina to endure the dildo. He decides, by thinking about what position he wants Sam to be in. He wants to make a mark on Sam that he'll never forget about this experience. Metatron still doesn't truly know if Lucifer ever marked Sam in this way (he sees no proof on Sam's body,) but he knows that Sam is a whore. He's been marked by Azazel, became Lucifer's meat suit, followed Lilith plans unknowingly, and Gadreel was able to host himself as a vessel in Sam. And since he cannot, for whatever reason, mark Sam with a bond as Castiel did with Dean; he'll have to be creative about this. He read somewhere, that psychological torture is the best way to get someone to become a sex slave. He wants Sam to submit to only Metatron, and understand who the real power is. He wants Sam to understand that by submitting to only Metatron, that he will have a better time after Metatron reorganizes Earth and Heaven.

He looked for the stamina potion that was left by the bedside, and looked in the bag of toys that were left on the side of the bed. He found the knife that he can easily carve out a message for Sam to understand. He belongs to him and only him, and nobody can stop him.

He repositions himself so that Sam is now facing himself, that his legs are tied around his penis, and that his arms are chained to the wall across from Sam's face, and his legs are chained to the bedside as well. He'll wait to see if Sam will wake up. After all, he just fucked Sam for almost two hours and thirty minutes long and while he enjoys hearing Sam in pain, he heard that giving Sam hope will make him bond to him even more afterwards. He decides that if Sam doesn't wake up soon, he'll actually hold Sam's breathe to wake him up.

Sam knows that he shouldn't be sleeping, but he's exhausted, and his body is totally done with being fucked already. However, he starts to feel as if he couldn't breathe. He wakes up to see Metatron's face looking at him and hearing Metatron to "wake up already." After he starts thrashing because he knows he's not getting any oxygen in his body, and his brain is telling him to get out of this position, he feels Metatron push his mouth opens, and pours some liquid into his body. "Shh…Sam, it's only a stamina potion, I don't want you to die because your body can't handle all this sex."

Sam swallows the position, somewhat chocking, cause the taste is disgusting, and once he swallows all of it down Metatron releases his hold on his nose. Sam feels slightly better, he is still exhausted but his body is perked up and Metatron already has grabbed both of his legs (even thought they were wrapped around his waist), and he positioned both of his legs to be on both his shoulders, in order to have a better advantage of fucking Sam forward. Metatron leaned down and kissed his mouth, and opened his mouth to place his tongue inward. They were both frenching kissing each other and he kept thrusting inside of Sammy. Every now and then Sammy will see Metatron take out his tongue, and kissed him on the side of his face, forehead, and even near his ear, to tell him how much he was enjoying this. That he wished he discovered a long time ago that sex felt good. After thrusting and holding Sam's legs in place, he placed Sam's legs down, an open his left leg to see his thigh, and started sucking on his dick and leaving kisses on his thigh. Sammy closed his eyes; he was trying desperately to stop think about the fact that an angel was fucking him raw and deeply.

Sam suddenly felt Metatron place something sharp on the inside of his thigh, he looked up to see what Metatron was doing. He saw Metatron using a knife to carve something into his thighs. He started screaming because this was just as painful as before. He didn't watch what Metatron was carving, but he looked after he felt it is done. The words were capital letters simply writing out: M I N E, and next to that, a strange symbol that he seen on the angel tablets. The strange symbol was the name that Metatron inscribed on the angel tablets, his own name. Sam felt sick and threw up to the side, while he heard Metatron simply laughing at him.

"Oh Sam, you have to understand, that nobody would really want you after this." He felt Metatron simply licking the blood off his leg. Metatron was explaining to him that saliva helps to heal as well for the wounds. Sam just continued to throw up and wished that the twenty four hours will hurry up; he checked the clock and saw that it simply stated that three hours had past. Why the hell did he decide to trust Metatron as being honorable?

After Metatron marked Sammy, he decided that they should christen the bathroom, and fuck as many possible surfaces inside this room. He read up that people fucked on top of the toilets (by leaning into it, and Sam seemed to be tall, but he can simply make Sam sit on top of the toilet, and curl his legs upwards. He thinks of Sam leaning on the toilet, having his legs up and hooked around his shoulders, and that his arms are chained to the wall, so that he can't escape, cause he can see that Sam is trying to form plans on getting out. What Sam doesn't know is that he will not get out of this place.

Sam felt magic occur, one minute he was in the bed, the next minute he was in the bathroom, on top of the toilet seat with his legs propped to be hooked onto Metatron shoulders, while Metatron's dick was on him. His arms were chained up, but his legs are free, so he tried kicking Metatron, but Metatron placed his right arm firmly on his legs, and used his left arm to raise Sam's ass so that he can fuck him better. After doing that, Sam felt Metatron thrusting and felt the toilet seat being pushed into during each thrust.

After thrusting into Sam for so long, Metatron wanted to revisit Sam's ass, there was something fabulous about fucking in Sam's ass, it was as if that ass was made really for Metatron's dick to claim. He's not sure if anyone fucked Sam's ass properly, but it's as if the hole fits perfectly for his dick, and Sam was still so very tight there. He turned Sam around, so that the toilet seat has his stomach and ass raised in the position of being fucked properly and his arms still being chained properly. He can see Sam's face being propped on top of the toilet's flushing area. He decided to fuck Sam in this position. Sam can feel the toilet seat rubbing hard against his dick, and he can feel some cum getting out already. It's as if his body is stating that he enjoys having rough sex, but he generally likes being in control of that and not being fucked when he didn't consent in the first place.

After fucking for so long, he checked to see that five hours had passed, and that Metatron was growing tired of fucking Sam this way.

"I always wondered what shower sex/bath sex would be like," Metatron told him. Sam forgot that this was probably Metatron's first time fucking someone, even if he knew how to thrust so hard and hit Sam places that made him moan so loudly.

Somehow he ended up in the shower, his arms chained towards the shower head, and his legs wrapped around Metatron's waist as for support

"I wonder if fucking you like this will hurt," and Metatron decided to bang Sam's back to hit the knobs for the water, every time he thrusted in his body. Sam's pretty sure his body is going to be bruised and bloodied so much that he doesn't know how he'll survive the twenty four hours. Once again, Metatron was kissing his face, and frenching his mouth by placing his tongue. Sometime, Sam is not conscious really how long he's being fucked in the bathroom shower and bath, he feels Metatron bite his tongue, and bite his lower lips. Sam feels the blood gushing out, and feels Metatron sucking on his blood.

Metatron then turns Sam around, so that his chest is facing towards the bathroom knobs, so that he can thrust into his ass again. It's like Metatron wants Sam to know that if anything, the thing Metatron thinks he can own is his ass. He's chest bangs against the knobs, and he can see blood coming out of his arm.

"I guess, we should wash you up after this," Metatron asked if he wanted to stop this and take a nice break. Sam told him yes, although he was worried about Metatron's definition of a nice break.

They lay down in the bath, and turn the water on, and Metatron sits down, and places Sam on top of him, so his dick is still in him, but he doesn't thrust inside of him anymore. Metatron then decided to place some lavender bubbles, because he likes that smell, and maybe the bubble bath will help ease some of Sam's pain. He doesn't want to see Sam bleeding that much (wait, he did enjoy the blood and pain on Sam's face, but he wanted Sam to think he was an unwilling participant as well). And what's a better way for gaining some trust by giving some false hope to Sam. He kept playing with Sam's hair, humming something nice; he even at one point hummed the Hogwarts theme song so Sam will close his eyes, and enjoy the bath with him. Metatron even mumbled some sweet things into Sam's ear. Like apologizing for calling him a slut earlier, that was just heat of the moment and that he didn't want to be in this position any more than Sam does.

While Sam is enjoying the bath, not the scent so much, he closes his eyes while Metatron strokes his hair and mumbles sweet words. However, Sam's instincts tell him not to trust Metatron. He also recalled smelling Lavender before he came into this fuck or die situation with Metatron. If Metatron didn't want to be in this position any more than he did, why did Metatron mark him with the words mine?

Sam checked the clock while they were both in the shower and noticed that eight hours had passed, he was just 1/3 done with this, and after this was over, maybe Metatron will let him go. Hopefully, Cas was with Dean and Metatron can have Gadreel back, and all will be right in the world.

Metatron gets Sam out of the bath, and dries his body with the towels in the bathroom, and sees that the blood is gone, and sees that his marking is not bleeding any longer. That there were bruises lined all over Sam's body, and he felt quite proud that he can claim Sam in this way. He then place Sam to be down on his four (his arms and legs spread out, and his butt sticking in his air), and told Sam that they were going to walk back to the bed. He had a collar on Sam's neck, and told him that they were going to walk to bed, but he'll crawl with his legs and arms, and be sucking on his dick while walking towards the bed. His arms and legs weren't bound in chains though. Maybe Metatron didn't think Sam would try and fight back but he did.

While Metatron placed his dick inside Sam's mouth, Sam bit down hard on his dick. Metatron yelled in pain, and kicked Sam in the chest so many times. The fact that Sam was already bruised didn't help him. He felt tired and sore and fell unconscious. Metatron chuckled a bit because he knew for the fact that he can heal at any time his dick, but wanted to see how long it would take Sam to die, and he can come back by fucking him again, and get Sam to live in that way. Metatron knows that Sam probably would want to die, but he'll notice when Sam will try and take death hand, because he'll be there to stop that.

On hour eight, Sam feels death beckon him and he welcomes this.


End file.
